


The Pet

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [3]
Category: IT (2017), Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Fandom
Genre: Drooly boi, F/M, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Pennyboii loves you but also hates you, SMUTTY SMUT, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Pennywise kidnaps someone with the idea of eating her, but has more fun eating her out instead.





	The Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @lovemeclowndaddy on Tumblr who wanted a one shot about Pennywise kidnapping the OFC and finding that he doesn't want to eat her, but definitely wants to eat her out.

She awoke with a jump, flying up only to land on something partially soft. Looking down, she saw that it was a mattress. It was damp, and old, and smelly, but it was a mattress. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, taking a moment to focus. Was she…in a sewer? How the fuck did she get to a sewer? She thought back to the night before, remembering going to bed like usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear bubbling up through her body. She scrambled to her feet shakily, head swimming as she struggled to move.

“Going somewhere?” a low voice called from the shadows. She gasped, spinning around to try to find its source, but she saw nothing. 

“I’m losing my mind,” she whispered to herself, shaking her head and starting to walk again. 

“Don’t be so sure of that,” the voice replied, and she spun again. This time, her eyes landed on an orange pair that were staring at her from the inside of a large drainpipe. The   
body they belonged to was out of view, but the way they looked was unsettling. 

“Who the fuck are you? Did you bring me down here?” she snapped, storming over towards the eyes. They widened at her approach, not used to humans ever running towards them. Slowly, the figure emerged from the shadows. Long legs and arms, a muscly torso, and a head full of red hair. He was…a clown. A nearly seven-foot tall sewer clown. His mouth pulled into a smile, revealing rows upon rows of needle-like teeth. More fear erupted from her chest and he threw his head back, sniffing at the air with a satisfied sigh.

“Oh yes, you’ll do very nicely,” he said, stalking closer to her. Her feet instinctively backed her up, moving faster with each step he took. A cackling laugh echoed in the sewer and she almost screamed, tripping over her own feet. She landed on her ass and did her best to scurry away, but it was no use. He was right there, drool pouring off his full bottom lip.   
She swallowed hard and prepared for the worst as he jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. 

A strange feeling intermingled with the intense fear in her chest, and she was ashamed. Here she was, most likely looking her death in the face, and all she could think about was how he felt pressed against her. It was disgusting. Her stomach lurched and she felt nauseous as the clown’s mouth opened wider than humanly possible, poised to take a bite out of her neck. His knee rubbed against her groin though, and she let out the quietest moan. She barely heard it herself, but he did, and his mouth shut in surprise as he stared at her. 

She froze, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor at that very moment. Instead, she was met with a grin from the clown, one that looked like trouble. He pushed his knee against her again, feeling her tense up even though she stifled the moan. 

“Hmm, what a strange human,” he said, crawling closer to her face and sniffing. The grin got wider and he chuckled. She had an eerie feeling she knew what he was referring to, but wanted to ignore the possibility that he could sense her arousal. 

“W-What do y-you want from me?” she tripped over her words, caught in her throat as the proximity of him set in. Their faces were only inches apart. He leaned back though, and she felt a mixture of both relief and disappointment. 

“I was going to eat you,” he said blatantly, making her tremble, “But now…now I think I’m going to keep you around.”

“Keep me around?” she asked.

“Yes…You’re going to keep ol’ Pennywise company, little pet. If you’re good, you’ll get a balloon,” he laughed again, loud and shrill, tearing her nerves to bits. She didn’t want to be a pet. She wanted to be back in her bed. 

With him in it.

NO. She scolded herself for even letting that thought intrude. He was going to eat her, and yet she was having these awful thoughts about him. Her eyes glanced over at him and saw that he was smiling again as he watched her wrestle with the uninvited feelings. 

“You’re going to be so tasty. Tasty, tasty, tasty,” he laughed again. 

 

She was trapped down there, with him…with it. For four days she sat shivering on the old mattress, eating the scraps he would bring for her. He couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t eat the meat he would bring back from his kills, even after she explained that she wasn’t a cannibal. He rolled his eyes and skulked off to find her ‘people food’.   
Pennywise couldn’t even believe that he kept her alive this long. He definitely couldn’t believe that he was wasting his precious, numbered days before his rest on trying to feed a human. It was that smell, though. Her fear was intoxicating, but those carnal desires were just as sweet. He knew the way she thought about him, all those filthy things that she tried so hard to push away. They radiated off her and made him tremble with energy, all of it focused on how he could get her pinned beneath him, screaming.   
With every day that passed, she grew wearier of her feelings towards him. He had a strange, child-like innocence, regardless of his dietary situation. The big blue eyes and buck teeth made something inside her swell with affection while also making her sick. She didn’t want to feel these things. Yet, every night before she fell asleep, she fantasized about waking up to his body pressed against hers, pinning her to the mattress while he fucked her mercilessly. She’d hear a chuckle from somewhere in the distance and shiver, forcing her mind to focus on sleeping. 

On the morning of the fifth day, her dirty thoughts came to fruition. 

She woke up feeling pressure on her body, and when she tried to roll over, she found she couldn’t. Her eyes opened, adjusting to the light, and widened when she saw the clown hovering over her with a hungry look. She swallowed hard and tried to maintain her composure. That was all shot to hell when he bowed his head and brought his nose to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His breath tickled her skin and she heard him sniffing again, lips barely touching the exposed skin. 

“Mm, you smell good enough to eat,” his voice was gravelly and he moved his mouth up her neck to speak right into her ear, making her shudder, “I just might have to taste you, pet.”

She was afraid of what that meant, but when she felt his tongue on her neck, her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. He chuckled against the skin and scraped his teeth along it, keeping her just as afraid as she was turned on. Gently, she slid her hands over his gloves and up his arms, feeling the thick muscles twitch when he moved. He could feel her giving into him, which made him want her even more. A single clawed finger came into view and she tensed, but it only caught the collar of her shirt, pulling down to tear the whole thing half. His tongue glided down her chest, biting and making her jump. She spread her legs for him and he smiled, licking his lips. 

“I knew you wanted it, pet. All you had to do was ask,” he growled, taking hold of her jeans with his clawed hand and pulling. Cold air hit her legs and she tried to shut them, unable to because of his body. She knew how wet she was, embarrassed by what she felt towards this…thing.   
He traced a finger down the center of her damp panties, drool dripping from his mouth as his eyes surveyed every inch of skin and cloth. A jolt of heat would travel up her body each time he slid over her clit. One finger hooked in the fabric and pulled, completely exposing her to him. He could see the blush on her cheeks and grinned, rubbing his thumb on her clit teasingly.

“Now, now, there’s no reason to be upset,” he cooed, but there was a cruel edge to his words, “Pennywise knows how wet you are for him.”

She squirmed, trying to move her sex away from his touch but couldn’t. He rubbed harder and she felt herself beginning to melt, any shred of sanity leaving her mind for good. All she could think about was fucking this clown. Her hips rolled into his fingers and he raised his brows in surprise, orange eyes looking up at her lust-filled ones. 

“There she is,” he croaked. She whined at the words and rocked her hips again, hissing as he increased his pressure. He slipped two fingers into her aching core, working them in and out while still teasing her clit with his thumb. She heard a hum shake his chest as he watched her moan and writhe. Her fingers gripped the edges of the old mattress and her eyes screwed shut, mouth falling open at the pleasure he was giving her. 

“Ah, f-fuck, Pennywise,” she cried, flesh burning with how badly she wanted to cum. He pulled his fingers away and smiled wickedly at her. 

“Taste yourself, pet,” he said, bringing his fingers to her mouth. Without hesitation, she licked them clean, keeping her eyes trained on his. A rumble of approval came from his throat and he pulled them back, leaning his head down to her pussy. His thick tongue slipped between his teeth and teased her entrance, lapping at her slick folds. She mewled as he attached his lips to her clit, flicking it while two fingers pushed back into her, massaging her walls. Her whole body felt numb compared to the intense sensations his mouth was giving her. When she looked down at him, his eyes were focused on her, watching every expression on her face. Her head fell back and she moaned, moving her body against his tongue. A chuckle made her pussy vibrate, pulling her right to the edge of her orgasm. His fingers dug into her thighs and her hand found its way to them, touching the soft glove. The other raked her fingers through his orange hair, petting his head almost lovingly. He wanted to be angry, to growl and tell her to keep her hands away from him, but he couldn’t. The feeling of her touching him only made him want to make his little pet feel good. He purred as she stroked his hair and her back arched up, her pussy clenching around his fingers. 

“Pennywise!” she moaned as she came, bucking her hips into his tongue. His grip on her tightened, holding her in place while she writhed. Once her body stilled, he removed his mouth from her and licked his lips. Her face was flushed and a thin layer of sweat made her body glimmer in the light. He stood up and she could see his erection straining against his silken costume. 

“Such a good little pet,” he said, “I think you’re going to like down here. I’ll keep you floating.”

A grin spread across her face and she nodded, biting her lip. If that was what he meant when he said ‘You’ll float too’, then people were missing out.


End file.
